


Morning Commute

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [46]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual non-con, Creampie, Don't copy to another site, Keeping Quiet, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Prompt Fill, Public Sex, Slut Stiles Stilinski, Train Sex, Underage - Freeform, but it's not, seems to be non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Request Form Anon on my request form wanted: Hi! Just ignore if not your thing but I was hoping for Stiles/Peter (Can be Sterek if you prefer) train sex. Where Stiles has to be really quite while he is getting fingered on the train, before peter unzips his pants and fucks stiles while muffling his sounds. Would prefer if they were strangers but not necessary
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Requests [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 5
Kudos: 631





	Morning Commute

Stiles hated rush hour on the train. It was always loud and crowded and he was always clinging to one of the loops that hung from the roof of the car for dear life as he was jostled this way and that. Stiles adjusted his shoulder bag with one hand, sighing as another man was pushed against his back. Stiles’ eyes widened when the man didn’t move away, instead, a large, calloused hand groped his ass. 

Stiles’ inhaled slowly as the stranger squeezed his ass a few times before rough fingers snuck under the waistband of his jeans before tugging them and then teen’s boxers down to rest just under the swell of his ass. The teens swelling cock somehow managed to keep the front of his boxers up keeping that part of him hidden. 

“Keep quiet and enjoy boy,” the man’s voice was husky as his wet fingers rubbed at the teen’s pucker. Stiles took a shaky breath as he debated what to do as he tightened his grip on the loop above his head. All thoughts of what to do fled when the stranger’s index finger pushed into him, sending sparks of pleasure down his spine. 

Stiles let out a soft noise as he tipped his head back, widening his stance just enough to encourage the stranger behind him and yet not draw too much attention to what was happening. Not that anyone would notice, all of them too lost in their own little worlds to notice that the stranger was now adding a second finger into the teen. Stiles bit down on his lip to stop himself from moaning outright and squeezed his muscles around the man’s fingers as they began to thrust into him with practiced ease. 

“You like this don’t you boy? You like the risk, you like being played with like this don’t you?” The man’s voice was low and heavy in Stiles’ ear as the stranger pressed up against his back, an obvious erection in the man’s pants bumping against Stiles’ ass. 

“Mhmm,” Stiles hummed with his eyes fluttering closed when the man removed his fingers before they flew open when the fat head of a cock swiftly replaced them. Stiles used his free hand to cover his mouth as if he was covering a yawn as the stranger pushed his bare cock into his ass. It didn’t take long for the stranger’s balls to settle against his ass, fully sheathed inside of the teen’s tight channel. Stiles’ shivered at the sensation of being so full and stretched and at the way the man’s heavy, hot breath was covering the back of his neck. 

“You feel so damn good around my cock boy,” The man panted out as he began to give short but hard thrusts into Stiles. Stiles hung onto the loop with more strength to stop himself from swaying and rocking from the force of the stranger’s thrusts. 

Stiles’ cock was aching and leaking in his boxers as he took everything the strange man was giving him with soft, muffled noises of pleasure. The teen’s stomach coiled and wavered every time the train jolted left or right reminding him where exactly he was with a strange man’s cock buried in his ass. 

The man grunted in Stiles’ ear as he stilled and Stiles swallowed hard as he felt the man’s cock throb and twitch in his ass before warmth flooded him. Stiles shuddered when the man pulled out a few moments after, allowing a trail of cum to flow freely down Stiles’ thighs as his hole flexed. 

“Thanks for the fuck boy,” The man commented in Stiles’ ear, yanking the teen’s pants back into place just as the train slowed to a stop. Stiles panted and gasped as people moved around him, the brunet shifting to hide the erection he was still sporting. Stiles looked out the window as the train pulled away and blushed when he caught sight of a handsome and familiar man winking at him from the platform. 

Stiles adjusted his bag again; feeling well used and put away wet which was the point of this hookup. Peter was just as kinky as Stiles and was always willing to do things like this when Stiles suggested it. Stiles was thankful every day that went by that he met the man online and it had evolved into this.


End file.
